Pocky Game
by Sara Y. Croft
Summary: —Jugaremos con este— Mostró el dulce entre sus manos y dejó los demás sobre la mesa. Después se posicionó frente a Inuyasha, el cual la miraba desafiante. — Comencemos— Anunció, y dio el primer bocado. Inuyasha entonces lo comprendió. Debía morder el mismo dulce que ella, y si ninguno de los dos se rendía, ellos llegarían a...


¡Hola! Hacía tiempo que no subía nada, ¿Eh? xD Mi inspiración se fue de vacaciones, y hoy a las diez de la noche regresó. Así que aproveché, me puse a escribir y salió esta patata(?

Lo hice con mucho cariño, y me vino a la mente mientras comía Pocky (Mikado en españa, si es que le cambiamos el nombre a todo(?) y pues creo que no me quedó tan mal .w.

Si no sabéis lo que es un Pocky, mejor miráis imágenes en google, porque si no no disfrutaréis del todo del fic xD

Gracias a todas las personas que comentáis, siempre me alegráis el día :3

* * *

**Pocky Game**

— ¡Pero Kagome, ya han pasado cinco días!

— ¡Siéntate!—Y lo próximo que se escuchó fue a Inuyasha en un viaje directo al suelo.

Aprovechando esos segundos de ventaja, Kagome subió a su habitación y cerró la puerta. Había vuelto del Sengoku hace cinco días, en efecto, pero en esos cinco días había tenido que estudiar para tres exámenes diferentes, ayudar a su madre con las distintas tareas -se sentía culpable, apenas pasaba tiempo con ella- y atender los caprichos de sus amigas que también demandaban por su atención.

Así que después de hacer los exámenes y aprobarlos milagrosamente, pasar el suficiente tiempo con su familia y atender todos y cada uno de los caprichos de sus amigas, sólo quería disfrutar de un poco de tiempo para descansar. E iba en serio, estaba tan estresada que podía notar cómo el pelo comenzaba a caerse. La misión de salvar el mundo de un lunático maquillado era una tarea ajetreada.

Y cuando llegaba a casa, preparada para relajarse y dormir, se encontraba con cierto hanyō dispuesto a llevarla a rastras al Sengoku. Por suerte, lo había detenido antes de que la agarrara cual saco de patatas.

Bendito conjuro.

Ahora se encontraba en la habitación, dispuesta a no dar su brazo a torcer, y juraba que si hacía falta, enterraría a Inuyasha cincuenta metros bajo cero.

— ¡Kagome! —El medio demonio entró furioso en la habitación de la colegiala, casi echando humo por las orejas. — ¿¡Por qué mierda me has...!?

—Siéntate— Pum.

Kagome ni siquiera se molestó en mirarlo, sino que simplemente se echó sobre su cama, disfrutando de esos pocos segundos de tranquilidad mientras Inuyasha procesaba lo ocurrido.

—Kagome... —Gruñó. Nada más el efecto del conjuro terminó, saltó enfrente de la cama de la joven. — ¡Como no respondas, te cargaré a la fuerza!

La muchacha, lejos de gritarle o replicarle, apenas se inmutó. Simplemente giró la cabeza en su dirección y murmuró.

—Sién...

— ¡No! — Inuyasha reaccionó rápido y consiguió taparle la boca antes de que volviera a repetir esa insufrible palabra— ¡Ni se te ocurra volver a decirla!

Kagome meditó en silencio. Quería, -no, mejor dicho necesitaba- un poco de descanso por al menos un par de horas, y visto la determinación que los ojos de Inuyasha reflejaban, no iba a conseguirlo con un par de siéntate's. Así que ideó un plan.

Apartó la mano repleta de peligrosas garras que presionaba contra su piel -sin la fuerza suficiente para lastimarla, pero sí para callarla-, y dijo:

—De acuerdo Inuyasha. Volveré, pero sólo si superas un reto —. Al joven no le gustó una pizca el brillo travieso que detectó en los ojos de color chocolate.

— ¿Qué clase de reto? —Preguntó, aun sin fiarse demasiado.

—Un juego de valor— Y Kagome esbozó una misteriosa sonrisa.

Ｏ(≧▽≦)ＯＯ(≧▽≦)ＯＯ(≧▽≦)ＯＯ(≧▽≦)ＯＯ(≧▽≦)Ｏ

La muchacha abrió el armarito de la cocina donde guardaban toda clase de chucherías y comenzó a rebuscar.

— Tienes suerte de que mi familia no esté — Comentó casualmente — Mi madre no suele dejarnos comer de estas cosas sin su permiso, ya que luego no terminamos la comida que ella prepara.

Cuando encontró lo que buscaba, sonrió triunfalmente, cerró la pequeña puerta y se volvió hacia Inuyasha con el paquete entre sus manos.

— ¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó, curioso. Olía dulce, y pudo identificar algo de aroma a chocolate.

— Son Pocky's —Respondió, alegre. — Y es lo único que necesitamos para nuestro reto — La muchacha comenzó a abrir el paquete. — Si tú ganas, prepararé todo y volveré al Sengoku hoy mismo. Si gano yo, tendrás que esperar hasta mañana —Extrajo uno de los palitos de galleta cubiertos de chocolate y se lo mostró al peli-plateado.

Inuyasha desconfiaba ante la actitud segura y optimista de su compañera. Si era un reto de valor estaba seguro de que podría superarlo, ya que al tratarse de un reto él era el primero dispuesto a superarlo, pero Kagome escondía algún truco bajo la manga, y eso no le gustaba una pizca.

—Entonces, ¿En qué consiste el juego? —Preguntó, al fin.

—Es muy fácil. Hay que comer un Pocky. El que más mordiscos dé, gana, y el que antes se raje, pierde.

El hanyō estaba perplejo. ¿Pensaba que él sería incapaz de terminar de comer algo? ¿Algo tan pequeño como una de esas barritas? Esto no le gustaba.

¿Dónde estaba el truco?

—Acepto— Dijo, incapaz de detectar la trampa en ese juego. Terminaría eso de un bocado.

— Genial— Respondió ella. — Jugaremos con este— Mostró el dulce entre sus manos y dejó los demás sobre la mesa. Después se posicionó frente a Inuyasha, el cual la miraba desafiante, esperando a que ella comenzara y reflejando la seguridad de un ganador. — Comencemos— Anunció, y dio el primer bocado.

El medio demonio se quedó esperando, sin captar aún del todo lo que debía hacer. Tenía a la azabache delante suyo, con ese raro alimento entre sus labios apuntando hacia él y mirándolo desafiante.

Y entonces lo comprendió.

Debía morder el mismo dulce que ella, y si ninguno de los dos se rendía, ellos llegarían a...

No.

¿O sí?

Un casi imperceptible sonrojo adornó sus mejillas, el cual no pasó desapercibido para la joven.

Miles de ideas revoloteaban por su cabeza. No iba a hacerlo. No quería... bueno, realmente hace tiempo que sentía ciertas cosas hacia aquella mocosa, pero no admitiría esos sentimientos. Por otro lado, fue ella la que propuso el reto, y era ella la que estaba dispuesta a llevar eso a cavo.

Además... el ya había aceptado. Y como se diera por vencido antes de haber empezado, demostraría que todo ese valor del que presumía no existía. Y dejaría al descubierto que realmente sentía cosas por ella.

Así que, convenciéndose de que únicamente era un reto y de que no podía darse por vencido, él también mordió el chocolate y los dos quedaron unidos por ese fino dulce.

La azabache veía brillar los ojos de Inuyasha, pero no estaba dispuesta a rendirse. Sabía que él no sería capaz de llegar hasta el final, y si mostraba seguridad, estaba segura de que él se rendiría antes. Por nada del mundo renunciaría a su merecida noche de descanso y relax.

Con esa idea en mente y el corazón a mil por hora, mordió de nuevo el chocolate, quedando aún más cerca del peli-plateado.

Mientras tanto, Inuyasha sólo era consciente de la cercanía de los dos, y cómo poco a poco sus labios quedaban más y más cerca. Dio otro bocado.

Kagome era consciente de cómo los ojos de Inuyasha alternaban entre sus ojos y sus labios, y detectó un misterioso brillo en ellos. Mordió de nuevo.

Consciente del sonrojo en las mejillas de la azabache, el hanyō volvió a bajar la mirada a sus labios y se preguntó si serían tan dulces como el chocolate que degustaba. Mordida.

La muchacha, no dispuesta a rendirse, volvió a morder. Y se dio cuenta de que sólo faltaba un bocado para que sus labios se unieran. Su confianza comenzaba a fallar, pero por nada del mundo se echaría atrás. Así que miró fijamente los orbes dorados que la estudiaban con atención, y la determinación que había en ellos la hizo dudar, pero resistió en su posición estoicamente.

Inuyasha era consciente de que con una última mordida el juego acabaría... Cerró los ojos. No estaba dispuesto a rendirse.

Así que mordió. Y pudo degustar los deliciosos labios femeninos, los cuales se quedaron quietos, disfrutando del contacto.

Kagome sintió volar por un segundo, y cuando fue a dar el juego por terminado, sintió cómo Inuyasha la rodeaba con sus fuertes garras y la atrapaba en un abrazo mientras comenzaba a devorar con hambre recién descubierta sus labios. Lejos de quedarse atrás, ella correspondió a su ardiente y algo torpe beso, rodeándolo por el cuello y atrayéndolo hacia sí.

Sabía a chocolate.

Cuando los dos comenzaron a quedarse sin aire, se separaron y la colegiala escondió su cabeza en el hueco del cuello del medio demonio. Sentía la cara arder, las piernas temblorosas y su pulso acelerado.

Sintió a Inuyasha acercársele a la oreja.

—Creo que he ganado— Susurró.

Kagome enrojeció aún más.

—Iré a preparar todo—Murmuró. Y con nuevas energías, se separó de él y subió a su habitación, sabiendo que no podría discutir con él en ese estado.

Mientras tanto Inuyasha, satisfecho y con un nuevo sentimiento golpeando su corazón, tomó el paquete de dulces, lo miró fijamente y lo guardó en su manga mientras un pensamiento afloraba en él.

Volverían a jugar a ese juego.

* * *

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*


End file.
